


Les Fleurs du mal - A romlás virágai

by KSzuhad



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Artsy, Heavily Poetic, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Mental Health Issues, This is weird, Violence, What Have I Done, Yugyeom Is Going Through Shit
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSzuhad/pseuds/KSzuhad
Summary: "Én is, az iszonyatig keresve a gyönyört,Tántorgok, mint ezek: de jobban meggyötörtSzívvel kérdem: Vakok, mit lestek ott az égen?"
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 4





	1. A vakok

**Author's Note:**

> Megjegyzések a történethez, módosított életkorok:  
> 🥀 Yugyeom a történetben 29 éves, hivatásos író  
> 🥀 Bambam 20 éves, egyetemista
> 
> A történetre az alábbi figyelmeztetések érvényesek. Ha bármely téma érzékenyen érint, kérlek ne olvass tovább.  
> 🥀 Erőszak  
> 🥀 Mentális problémák  
> 🥀 Férfiak közötti szerelem  
> 🥀 Toxikus kapcsolat  
> 🥀 Káros szenvedélyek/Addikció  
> 🥀 Enyhe szexuális tartalom
> 
> Amennyiben tovább olvasol, kérlek vedd figyelembe az alábbiakat.  
> 🥀 A mű erősen épít Baudelaire Romlás virágai című kötetében található versekre  
> 🥀 A fejezetek címei egyben az ihletet adó versek címei is (a legutolsó fejezetben oldalszámmal ellátva megtalálhatjátok őket)  
> 🥀 A történet megértéséhez NEM szükséges a versek ismerete, pusztán forrásmegjelölés céljából (és ajánlás okán) lett feltűntetve  
> 🥀 A történetvezetés módszerére befolyással volt H. Hesse, A. Camus és T. Mann írói stílusa

Az éjszaka zord, csillagos egén a fények nyílhegyekké nyúlva érnek össze ott, ahol a felhők vattaszerű széle a sötétbe kunkorodva tűnik el. Néma a park, zajos a város.

Yugyeom a keskeny, hosszú erkélyének vaskorlátján támaszkodik, fedetlen alkarjába belemar a hideg. Ujjai közt parázslik a meggyújtott cigaretta vége, vékony, kacskaringós füst száll fel belőle, s eltűnik a szürkeségben. Tekintete a szemben lévő park árnyékaira tapad, pillantása együtt ring a széllel táncoló örökzöldek ágaival.  
Elsuhant az elmúlt huszonnégy óra a férfi feje fölött. Semmi hasznosat nem tett a nap folyamán: a mosatlan edényektől roskadozik a konyhapult, az ágy bevetetlen, a könyvespolcokat vékony rétegben fedi a por, az íróasztalon uralkodó rendetlenség miatt még egy karcsú borospoharat is nehezen lehetne a bútorlap szélére helyezni.

Lassan negyed tizet üt az óra, az öreg, kopott antik óra, amelyet minden hónapban legalább egyszer újra kell állítani, mert a hetek kavalkádjában néhány másodpercnek nyoma veszik.

Illúzió, gondolja a férfi, majd elnyomja a korláton a cigarettát, hosszasan tartja a lélegzetét, majd egy mély sóhajjal útjára ereszti az utolsó füstfelhőt. Le kéne szoknia a dohányzásról, de akárhányszor rálép az elhatározás süppedős szőnyegére, kaparni kezd a nitkotinhiánytól a torka és indokolatlan köhögés tör rá. Mintha az elnyomott csikkek kötnék ehhez a világhoz, s semmi más.

Mindössze tizennégy volt, amikor dohányozni kezdett. Még emlékszik a szúrós, fullasztó köhögésre, ami az első slukk után rátört, s még a nyolcadik után is marta a torkát, csípte a szemét. Nem kínálta senki cigarettával. Nem is kényszerítették, hogy kipróbálja, teljesen önös döntés volt, hogy rágyújt a szülőház mögött, a hajnali ködbe burkolózva, iskolatáskával a hátán.

Még ma is gondolatai közé úszik az a kép, amitől ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett a füstölésre: egy filmművészeti kiállítás galériájában látott egy snittet valami régi nyugati filmből. A nagytotál hosszú, nyírfákkal szegélyezett stéget mutatott, bal sarokban svájcisapkás férfi csontos arcát a lemenő nap irányába fordítva tartotta vékony, göcsörtös ujjai között az égő cigarettát.

Yugyeom mélyet lélegzik a zord, svéd levegőből, majd visszalép a lakásba. Az asztalára pillant és kedvetlenség fogja el. Legszívesebben rángatózni kezdene a kellemetlen érzésétől, ami felkúszik a tarkóján, de ellenáll, s tettre készen leül a modern bőrhuzatos székre, hosszú ujjait az írógépre helyezi, de egy betűt sem üt le. Csak tartja ott a kezét, szép, de kényelmetlen ívben, s eszébe jutnak a zongoristák, akik hasonféle merevséggel ülnek a hangszerüknél a drámai hatásért és fürdőznek a hallgatóik tudatlanul visszatartott levegővételének izgató némaságában.

Úgy tesz ő is, mintha a homályban fürdő szoba izgatottan várná, hogy írni kezdjen. Azt képzeli, hogy váratja a közönséget, s ez melegséggel önti el a mellkasát. Büszke. De soha nem olyan büszke, mint a fiú, aki a az íróasztal jobb sarkának szélére száműzött rendezetlen kupacnyi, fekete sorokkal teleírt lapokon pihenő polaroidról mosolyog Yugyeom felé. Gesztenyebarna haja puhán omlik a homlokába, ajkain csücsöri, játékos mosoly ül, barna szemeit mézzé olvasztja a délutáni napfény sugara. A fiú arcáról tündöklik az ember felé a múzsa szó, egyszerűen megigézi még a józan gondolatokat is. Egy másik világban művészek sorai állnának sorban előtte, hogy nem eföldi varázsát rímekbe szedjék, állának erős vonalát vászonra fessék, ajkának ferde ívét metaforákkal illessék. Yugyeom megértené őket. Megértené, hiszen őmaga is legszívesebben eggyé válna a fiú lelkével, attól a perctől fogva égeti a késztetés, mióta először megpillantotta. Hét hónapja, kint az utcán, csepergő esőben. Nem. Nem csepergett az eső és nem is hét hónapja volt. Talán hat. Igen, a fél év jobban hangzik, kerekebb szám, de nem tűnik még ez sem igaznak. Sütött volna a nap? Ostobaság. Stockholmban csak akkor süt a nap, ha a vastag északi felhők felszakadoznak, de ez legtöbbször csak az éjszaka leple alatt történik meg, ideig-óráig számolni lehet a csillagokat az erkényről, de csak addig, míg el nem ég a pici teamécses, ki nem alszik a lángja, s akkor hajnali ködbe száll a füst. Talán éjszaka látta őt először. Ami nagy kár, mert a fiúnak jól áll a napsütés. Olyankor aranylik a bőre meg fehérebben ragyog a mosolya és az embernek egy picit el kell fordulnia, hogy nehogy belenyilalljon a fájdalom a bal szemébe.

Yugyeom érzi, ahogy megtelik a vére türelmetlenséggel. Minél tovább gondol a fiúra, annál gyorsabban fog elkezdeni remegni a combja az asztal alatt, amitől a bútor is halk reszketésbe kezd, s majd zörögnek vele együtt a szétszórt papírok, sürgetően rimánkodva, amiért Yugyeom nem dolgozik elég sebesen. Bosszantó, gondolja a férfi és hirtelen fellöki magát a székről, ami riadtan vágódik hanyatt mögötte. A zaj botrányos, visszhangzik a fehérre meszelt falak között és űzi, kergeti ki magából a lakás tulajdonosát. Aztán már csak a bejárati ajtó zárának kattanása rántja vissza Yugyeomot a jelenbe. Túl vékony kabát csüng rajta, de nem akarja lecserélni, szóval csak összepréselt ajkakkal indul meg a lépcsőház felé. Tudja, hogy lifttel gyorsabban lejutna a hatodikról, de a lépcsőházban megülő hűvös levegő az 1900-as évek elejét derengi vissza, noha a társasház aligha épülhetett a 2000-es évek előtt.

Szeretne visszamenni az időben. Szeretne visszamenni a napig, amikor először megpillantotta a fiút a polaroid képről, de ezúttal a fejébe vésne minden részletet: a napot, az időjárást, a helyszínt, a fiú ruházatát, de még a sajátját is, hogy ha egyszer valaki próbára tenné, neki dagadhasson a mellkasa, hogy erre is tudja a választ. Ostobaság, gondolja a férfi még egyszer, majd a zsebébe nyúl egy újabb cigarettáért. Megint ott a torkában a kaparó érzés, de most ez nem bosszantja, legalábbis nem annyira, mint az emlék hiánya. Néha csak gondolkozik, de mintha nem a saját gondolatait gondolná, hanem valaki másét, az egész egyszerűen bolondságnak hat, se eleje, se vége, se értelme.

Befordul a Vitaberg parkba vezető utcába. Erre nyílik az ablaka és akaratlanul felmerül benne a kérdés, hogy vajon ha most fent állna az erkélyén és látná a későbbi önmagát odakint sétálni, volna-e a tekintetében megvetés? Valószínűleg. Mert az igazi ember megveti magát, hiszen belelát saját lelkének pöcegödrébe, ahonnan minden önzés és önámítás illatozik felé.  
Annak ellenére, hogy a svéd főváros ezen része elit negyednek lett építve: gondosan elhelyezett társasházakkal, egymásba futó, egyenletesre aszfaltozott utakkal és szép, üvegablakos kirakatok hosszú sorával, meglepően sűrűn húzódnak sikátorok a sötétbe. Hiába a makulátlan tisztaság és a barátságos csend, ami ilyentájt a városnegyed fölé húzódik, valami gonosz, rettenetes sejlik az árnyékokból, ami összeszorítja az ember torkát.

Yugyeom előre szegezett tekintettel lépdel, fújja a füstöt lassan kiszáradó ajkai közül, s csendesen számolja magában, hányszor lép a közvilágítás arany gyűrűjéből az éjszaka sötétjébe. Tizenhétnél jár, amikor beszélgetéseket hall, s szájához érintve a cigarettát felnéz. Beért a parkba, négy percnyi séta emléke megint elveszett. Kicsit szégyenkezik, amikor a vele szembejövő csapat egyik tagjával véletlenül szemkontaktust létesít. Esküdni merne, hogy látta a rosszallás szikráját a férfi szemében, s ettől csak még erősebb a késztetés, hogy miután ezt a szálat elszívta, újabb cigarettára gyújtson.

A sarokhoz érve látja, hogy roppant sokan vannak az út túloldalán is, a kereszteződés minden irányából nyúlnak árnyékok, s ez döbbenettel tölti el. Átsiet az úton, elfordulna jobbra, amikor szokatlan hang üti meg a fülét: otromba kiabálást kísér szánalomra méltó, kétségbeesett, sírós hangú tiltakozás, ami megtorpanásra készteti. A hang irányába fordul, két férfit lát, meg egy karcsú árnyékot, de nem lát rá a rimánkodó nőre, aki az sötétség takarásában esdekel segítségért.

Yugyeom körbepillant. A járókelők száma két maréknyira csökkent. Néhányuk megszaporázza lépteit, mások az égbolton csüngő Holdra szegezik vak tekintetüket. A segélykérés elhal, gonosz nevetés kel útjára a parkban, s a férfinek felszökik a pulzusa. Lépteit ő is megszaporázza, de nem az ellenkező irányba halad, hanem a két másik férfi irányába, kezében a parázsló cigaretta, s még mielőtt ütésre emelné a bal öklét, a jobbkezének ujjai között tartott égő nikotincsík végét az egyik férfi nyakába fúrja. A fájdalmas szisszenés és az ökölcsapás hangja szinte egyszerre kondul meg az immáron szinte üres parkban. Yugyeom nem vár semmiféle válaszreakciót, csak céloz és lecsap, magáévá teszi ujjízületei égető fájdalmát. Lát vért, érzi a fémes szagot, minden ütése célba talál, de egyik sem elég ahhoz, hogy kielégítse a tomboló vágyát az igazságtételre.

A másik két férfinak esélye sincs. Hiába vannak létszámfölényben, Yugyeom gyorsabb és dühösebb, ráadásul a meglepetés ereje még mindig az oldalán áll, s csak akkor hagyja abba szorításában tartott arc ütlegelését, amikor megérzi a langyos, meleg folyadékot a markának szorításába becsúszni. Elengedi az összevert férfit, kinek társa már két utcalámpával arrébb nyögdös a fájdalomtól.

Elég volt ennyi, gondolja és felegyenesedik. Immáron kitisztult pillantását az áldozatra szegezi, aki alig áll a lábán. Most látja csak Yugyeom, hogy a vékony árnyék tulajdonosa egy karcsú, kobaltkék kabátos nő, kinek ajkán elkenődött a vörös rúzs, s kék szemében alkoholos mámor izzik. Bizonytalan léptekkel odatántorog a megmentőjéhez, gyöngyházfényűre manikűrözött kezét Yugyeom mellkasára simítja és édesgető mosollyal bámul rá. Tekintetéből árad az állatias ösztön, gesztusaiban ügyetlenül sejlik fel az erotika kendőzetlen ajánlata, s Yugyeom egyszeriben jobban viszolyog a nőtől, mint az őt az imént zaklató két férfitól.

Szótlanul lefejti magáról a belé kapaszkodó kezeket, mire a nő meginog, de megáll a saját lábán. A férfi éppen készülne ellépni tőle, de nem hagyja a kéz, ami megragadja a csuklóját.

Újra felzubog a harag Yugyeomban, s nem is érzi tenyerének csattanását a női orcán. Nem látja, ahogyan a szőke, kócos hajkorona libben és a részeg nő esetlenül a földre omlik. Helyette elfordított arcokat lát, vak tekinteteket, elmosódott zöld foltokat, majd csupán az éjjeliszekrényét, az asztali lámpa gyér megvilágításában.

Lehunyja a szemét és arra gondol, hogy szűnni nem akaró rémálmok gyötrik. De nem pillant le a lepedőn fekvő kezére, melyen kacskaringós mintában szárad a vér.  
Emlékek, gondolja. Tavasszal ismerte meg a fiút, és most ősz van. Talán mégis hat hónap telt el. Idegennek tűnik most is a gondolat. Talán azért, mert nem az övé.

Lehunyja a szemét, köszönti a ráboruló feketeséget és lassanként álomba szenderül, miközben gondol a nőre, akit egy őszi éjszakán a Vitaberg park szélén mentett meg.


	2. Kapcsok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ott jár az ember a Jelképek erdejében,  
> Melyek okos szeme rá meghitten lobog"

Yugyeom zihlálva ébred. Felsőteste a takaró indaszerű ölelésében, folyik róla a verejték, mellkasában hevesen dörömböl a szíve. Ég még az éjjeliszekrényen felejtett mécses, ontja magából a jázmin tavaszias illatát, az aprócska láng pedig mintákat fest a falra. Bármely másik nap andalítóan nyugtató lenne a gyertyaláng fénye, ma azonban kísérteties árnyékot vet a szobára. Kint még sötét van, de ez nem jelent semmit északon. Fél év a napfényben, a másik fél homályban és szürkeségben. A svéd ember sötétben nyitja ki a szemét, sötétben igyekszik a munkába és sötétben hajtja a párnára a fejét.

Yugyeom nem svéd. Vagyis származásra koreai, de amióta az eszét tudja, Stockholmban él. Itt tanult, itt szerzett barátokat, itt adta ki az első könyvét és amennyire előre lát a jövőbe, itt is fog meghalni. Nem bánja, de különösebb boldogsággal sem tölti el. Talán pillanatnyi az állapot, de egy kis undor elönti a gondolatra, hogy tulajdonképpen huszonkilenc év alatt az élete mit sem változott, leszámítva persze, hogy egyedül él és a családjáról azóta nem hallott semmit, mióta tizenkilenc évesen becsapta maga után a bejárati ajtót. Azóta vissza sem nézett, de egészen biztos benne, hogy a szülei még élnek. Élnek, méghozzá három kilométerre, Södermalmban, ami nem több, mint hét perc autóút a Ringvägenen keresztül. Mégsem keresik a fiúkat, s ezt a példát követve ő sem keresi a szüleit. Nincs mit mondania, nem gyerekes dacból, egyszerűen csak annyi év telt el azóta, hogy a szüleinek emléke nem más, mint két idegen fakó portréja az agy emlékezeti vásznán.

Alapvetően nem rossz emberek. Apja ügyész, de nem a legjobb a szakmájában, a rendőrségi munkáig jutott, de annál nem tovább. Már biztosan nyugdíjas, ha Yugyeom jól számol. Anyja ápolónő, dolgos, lelkiismeretes. Mindketten a sztereotípiát erősítő, önfejű, hajthatatlan szülők példáját képezték. Le sem lehet írni a csalódást az arcukon, mikor a fiúk az oktatás helyett a művészetet választotta. De ez már nem számít, mert nincsenek a férfi életében, hogy rosszallásukat újra és újra kifejezzék.

Sokszor szereplői a vissza-visszatérő rémálmoknak. Esetenként arctalanok, de a férfi biztos benne, hogy ők azok, érzi álmában az anyja hajának levendulaillatát és néha hallani véli apja becsmérlő szavait. Ilyenkor inni támad kedve. Valami keserűt, ami mar, mint a méreg, mert tetszetős eljátszani a gondolattal, hogy az ember fuldokolni kezd, majd összehúzza ereit a halálos ital, végül pedig színpadiasan a földre rogy. Yugyeom nem hisz a túlvilágban és elkeseríti a halálának gondolata. Az elmúlást tárt karokkal fogja fogadni, ha eljön a nap, de a tudat, hogy nem nézheti végig a testén kívül az elmúlásának utolsó pillanatait, egészen igazságtalannak hat számára. Úgy képzeli el az életet, mint egy hosszú színdarabot, s hiába ő a főszereplő, lemarad a nagy fináléról.

Ránéz az órájára. Fél öt. Hajnal. Viszket az ujjbegye, írni szeretne. Tetszik neki a gondolata a színházról meg a halálról és nagyon szívesen belefonná a történetébe, de nem találja a megfelelő szavakat, hiába mereng el rajtuk. Napok óta megy ez így. Éjszakánként későn jön a szemére az álom, mely oly’ súlyos fátylát fullasztóan húzza a férfi fejére, s taszítja egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre gondolatai szakadékába. Néha rá sem eszmél, hogy tébolyodott vadként kuporog az ágyán magzatpózban, s liheg, mint valami szánalmas korcs. Máskor túlságosan is éber, mozdulatai, mint fénynyalábok ékelődnek tekintetének perifériájába és egyszerűen nem tud szabadulni a vonatként zakatoló szavaktól a fejében. Legtöbbjük összefüggéstelen, céltalan. Filozófikus merengés, nem több. Az ókorban piedesztálra emelték volna mondatainak töredékes háttértartalmáért, napjainkban azonban nem kap többet, mint egy kurta diagnózist, meg némi lapos, kerek tablettát, ami oldja az ideggörcsöt, mely sokszor úgy rántja ökölbe a kezét, hogy a férfi még csak a zsibbadást sem képes tudatosítani magában.

Felül az ágyban, hagyja, hogy az ölébe hulljon a takaró. Kezébe temeti az arcát, s meglepve fogadja a csiklandós érzést a kézfejét, miként ébenszínű tincsei a gravitációnak engedve előre buknak. Megnőtt a haja. Ráadásul gyanúsan hosszúra. A férfi beletúr, és kissé bandzsán felfelé pislogva figyeli, ahogyan egészen az álláig hullik vissza a fekete hajszálak áradata. Furcsának találja, nem emlékszik, hogy valaha is lett volna ennyire hosszú haja – még lázadó tinédzserként is rövidre vágatta mindig.

Kibotorkál az ágyból és keresni kezdi a telefonját. A sötétben alig lát, minden összemosódik előtte, lépten-nyomon belebotlik a földre szórt ruhákban, kupacokba rendezett könyvekben. Nem emlékszik, hogy mikor csinált ekkora rendetlenséget. Végül a készüléket az ablakpárkányon leli meg, éppen csak van benne némi élet. Töltőt azonban nem keres hozzá, csak feloldja a zárat és pörgetni kezdi a kimenő üzeneteit, de nem talál semmi érdemlegeset. Mintha nem is a saját telefonját tartaná a kezében, fejét ingatja és a szemöldökét ráncolja, miközben bőszen keresgél a névjegyzékében. Majdnem a végén leli meg a keresett számot, s az órájára sem pillantva megindítja a hívást. A vonal búg, a telefon kicsöng egyszer, kétszer, háromszor, s éppen azelőtt, hogy a türelmetlenség eluralkodhatna a férfin, egy rekedt női hang szól bele.

_„Haló, tessék?”_

A férfi megköszörüli a torkát, tesz egy fél fordulatot az ágya felé, s onnan tökéletesen látja az éjjeliszekrényen pihenő digitális vekkert, amint zöld számlapjai 4:31-ről 4:32-re váltanak. Yugyeom fejében megfordul, hogy talán jobb lenne megszakítani a hívást, esetleg úgy tenni, mintha téves lenne, de mielőtt még döntésre tudna jutni, az imént rekedtes női hang most már kissé tisztábban, magabiztosabban szólal meg újra.

_„Maga az, Yugyeom?”_

A férfi válaszul bólint, majd rájön, hogy a nő ezt nem láthatja, így egy halk ’igen’-nel felel újra a kérdésre. Egy pillanatnyi csend hallatszik, majd némi motoszkálás a túloldalról, s nem sokkal később a nő lelkes, érdeklődő hangot megütve kezd el a férfihez beszélni.

_„Nagyon örülök, hogy hívott. Rég hallottam már maga felől. Jól van? Mit szólna hozzá, ha a héten találkoznánk az irodámban és mesélne nekem?”_

Yugyeomot terhelik a kérdések, meg az élettel teli hang csilingelése. Csak egy határozatlan ’ma’ hagyja el a száját, de a vonal végén hallgató nő úgy kap a kérdéseit figyelmen kívül hagyó csekély egyetlen szón, mintha az élete múlna rajta.

_„Ma, hát persze. Remekül hangzik.”_

Kis kotorászás hallatszik, fürge lapsecregéssel kísérve, majd újra beszélni kezd a nő.

_„Legyen reggel fél nyolc. Az megfelel magának? Így lesz egy egész óránk, mielőtt a reggeli forgalom beindul. Emlékszik még a címre, igaz?”_

Megint a kérdések, megint figyelmen kívül hagyja őket a férfi. Most egy kicsit bánja, hogy tárcsázta a számot, de nem ad hangot az elégedetlenségének, csak elismételi a nő után a találkozó időpontját, majd megszakítja a hívást. Ennek elégnek kéne lennie.

A telefonbeszélgetést – már ha a hosszas hallgatást és a néhány kurta választ lehet egyáltalán annak gúnyolni – követően Yugyeom az íróasztalához lép és döbbenten nézi az asztalon halmozódó, galacsinokba gyűrt papírok halmazát. Micsoda pazarlás, gondolja, s találomra néhányat felvesz, kisimít és olvasni kezd. A negyedik galacsin után belátja, hogy teljesen céltalan, amit művel, valóban használhatatlan minden, ami a lapokon szerepel, s ez keserű elégedetlenséggel tölti el. Kimegy a konyhába, tölt magának egy pohár vizet és a pultnak támaszkodva bámulja saját meztelen lábfejét. A fiúra gondol és próbálja feleleveníteni, hogy mikor látta utoljára. Gyanítja, hogy megint elfeledkezett a napok múlásáról és valami sötét spirálban töltötte az elmúlt óráit, talán napjait, ahol se eleje, se vége nincs az univerzumnak.

Legbelül tudja, hogy kizárt, a legcsekélyebb esély sincsen arra, hogy a fiút az elmúlt _hetekben_ látta volna. Erre a gondolatra csak hányingere támad, s arra a következtetésre jut, hogy a fiú valószínűleg nem is kereste. Próbálja kikerülni a gondolatot, ami gonoszan motoszkál az agyának egy félreeső zugában: a fiúnak nincs rá szüksége. Maga a napsugár a svéd fjordok tükörszerű vizén. Az arany korona a horizont végén, melegség és ragyogás; ugyan mégis mi szüksége lenne valakire, aki zordabb, mint az éjszaki vihar és ridegebb, mint a téli kikötők vaskorlátjai?

Nem hibáztatja a fiút. Valaki olyan kellene mellé, aki prizmaként színekre töri a fényét, nem pedig elnyeli, összekormozza. Nem hibáztatja, mégis harag gyúl a férfiben a gondolatra és nem tud úrrá lenni magán, a kezében tartott poharat erősen a járólapoknak vágja, s grimaszba torzult arccal nézi, ahogy a hajnali fény végigsimítja az éles szilánkok szélén görgő vízcseppeket.

¨¨¨

Az iroda tágas. Világos és meleg színek váltják egymást minden sarkon. A bőfotel az ajtó felé néz, a nő pedig az asztalánál matat. Felette az analóg órán a kismutató lassanként reszket a nyolcas felé, de még egy bő fél óráig nem fogja elérni a teltkarcsú számot.

Yugyeom babrálja az ingujját. Kifejezetten büszke a mai megjelenésére. Még nyakkendőt is kötött, pedig mindig fullad bennük. De szeret adni a megjelenésére még abban az esetben is, hogy a hosszúra nőtt tincsei jócskán megbontják a karizmatikus imidzsét. Viszont a nő nem tett rá semmiféle megjegyzést, amit a férfi egyelőre sikernek könyvel el.

Mire a nő leül vele szemben, már nincs rajta a blézere, amit Yugyeom igazán sajnál. A drága anyagúnak tűnő burgundi ruhadarab mindig kellemes érzéssel tölti el a férfit valamiféle meghatározhatatlan okból kifolyólag. A nő mosolyog, kezében a barna kisnotesze, karcsú ujjai közt tollat egyensúlyoz. Szolid sminkje alól kivirít a szeme alatt meghúzódó sötét karika. Fáradtnak tűnik, de még így is roppant összeszedett. Yugyeomot hirtelen álmosító erővel hengerli le a bűntudat, hogy felkeltette a nőt kora hajnalban és minden bizonnyal egy egész órával korábban érkezett, hogy most beszélgetni tudjanak. Elnézést kéne kérnie, tudja, de nem képes rávenni magát, hogy a szavakat kiejtse a száján. Nincs is ideje küszködni értük, mert már mozog is a nő szája, szívélyes hanglejtéssel érdeklődik a férfi hogyléte felől anélkül, hogy megjegyzést tenne a bizonyára elmulasztott alkalmak számára.

Yugyeomot áhítattal tölti el a nő. Lehengereli a figyelmessége, a rendezettsége, az őt körüllengő tisztaság és világosság. Minden alkalommal, mikor a férfi belép az irodába, igyekszik a lehető leginkább szűkszavú maradni és tőmodatos válaszokra hagyatkozni, de a nőnek valami elképesztő tehetsége van ahhoz, hogy feloldja a férfi zárkózottságát, s minden alkalommal azon kapja magát, hogy a szavak úgy pattognak a nyelvéről, ahogyan írás közben az ujjairól szoktak és a végeláthatatlan hasonlatok és metaforák tengeréből a nő szelíd mosollyal az arcán halássza ki a lényeges információkat, amiket apró, dőlt kézírással a notesz bal szélére jegyzetel. Igen, a balra. Yugyeom megfigyelte, hogy a notesz jobb oldala mindig üresen marad, s úgy véli, ezen döntése a nőnek túlmutat puszta érthetetlen hóborton.

Most sem veszi észre a férfi, hogy hosszasan beszél, lelkének legsötétebb gondolatszilánkjait szórja a nő elé, akinek pillantása sem rebben a rettenettől. Mintha tudna mindenről. Nem lepődik meg soha, semmin, amit Yugyeom mond neki, s ettől letaglózza a férfit a félelem. A felismerés a húsába vág: istenként tekint a nőre. Istenként, aki hallgat, kérdez, ítél.

Yugyeom szóáradata elakad. Torkában gombóc van, pislogás nélkül mered a nőre. A nőre, aki mindent lát, mindenre tudja a megoldást és akit soha, soha nem képes Yugyeom sötét oldala felzaklatni. Csak ül a székében a jellegzetes, bátorító mosolyával és kivár. Nyúlnak a másodpercek fölöttük, az óra monoton kattog, hangja összeolvad a férfi szívverésével, s érzi, hogy jobb füle csengeni kezd. Éppen csak sikerült neki kilépni a fénybe, máris rántja vissza a sötétség, s elméjének még józan részében feldereng a tudat, hogy mire magához tér, már Stockholm is feketében lesz.

¨¨¨

Igaza lett. A férfit a kulcs csörgése rántja ki a tompa, lüktető űrből. Olyan érzése van, mintha hosszasan tartotta volna a fejét a víz alatt. Látása kissé homályos és szédül is, de minden figyelmét leköti a zár, ami a belepasszoló kulcs ellenére sem akar elfordulni. Kísérletképp lenyomja a kilincset és a bejárati ajtó kinyílik. Szokatlan, de semmi olyasmi, ami ezelőtt meg ne történt volna meg vele: gyakran, mikor maga alá temeti a lelkének roskadozó romvára, előfordul, hogy megfeledkezik apró, hétköznapi feladatairól. Mégis most a gyomrában lakozó, pattogó nyugtalanság azt súgja neki, hogy hiába nem emlékszik arra, hogy bezárta a lakását, minden bizonnyal megtette.

A küszöb alól némi kékes fény szűrődik ki. A televízió az, más nem lehet, de Yugyeom egészen biztos abban, hogy nem kapcsolta be a készüléket az elmúlt napokban. Mégis lerázza a gerincén lefelé kúszó félelmet és belép az otthonába, ahol a nyitott ablak függönyét meglibbentő friss levegő és a televízió fényében fürdőző vékony sziluett fogadja.

**Author's Note:**

> Pakkának, mert nála csodálatosabb emberrel nem találkoztam. Mert a 22 különleges. Mert a csillagokat is lehoznám neked az égről. Boldog huszonkettőt, soulmate ✨


End file.
